pptncfandomcom-20200213-history
Barry Morrison
General Barry is one of the staff members in Prehistoric Park, he is 22 years old and he joined not long after the park opened in Season 1, and remains there to this day. He arrived at the park not long before the team went to the Early Cretaceous Africa on a mission, though he did not attend on the mission, but has since attended others. Oddly, his personality sometimes changes after a certain event of which he never speaks. Appearance Barry is medium in height and weight for his age.He have a medium-coloured skin.Barry usually wears a blue shirt with medium sleeve,long grey trousers,and black sneakers.Sometimes though,he changes into green shirt,a white one with the picture of a Stegosaurus,jeans,white trousers,and many others.Humorously though,his pets sometimes nibbles on his trousers.While on a mission,Barry changes into a safari shirt with khaki pants and a safari hat.Barry do have a tuxedo,but he only wear them on certain occasion. Personality At first,Barry is rather a curious person,wanting to know more of the park.But since,Barry have been calmer and didn't rush in situations as he did previously.But still,Barry still done that on emergencies.Since knowing many of the staff,Barry have been a friendlier staff.Somehow though,his serious side appears. Park Occupation Barry is mainly a Time Traveler with him researching,studying,and capturing various animals on the past.When not on the mission,Barry usually take care of the animals and the exhibit,and sometime handle breakouts as an Animal Tranquilizer.Since guest start arriving,Barry also helps most of the guests.His many jobs is a weakness as his habit of rushing to one job to another could cause trouble.But recently,Barry have handled it. Hobbies Barry enjoy reading,sketching,and playing with his pets.Sometimes,he play certain games on his laptop or research more in the internet.Recently,Barry have spent his free time making weird but useful thing such as a decoy shaped like a Baby Edaphosaurus or a more effective Tranquilizer. Origin It is unknown where Barry came from.However,Barry do know about Prehistoric Park and find his job online after certain searches in the internet.Barry previously worked in a Zoo but retire himself from the job after an accident involving the breakout of many animals there. Future Barry? Lately,a Future version of Barry temporarily came to the park for an unknown reason.Either way,he come from a different timeline from the normal one and have a pet Troodon.''After helping Barry with his mission and such,he leave the park back to his period after saying goodbye to the normal Barry. Pets and Befriended Creature Here is a list of Barry's befriended creature or pets: -1 male Hedgehog named Sammy(Barry's first pet.Is sent to Barry's house after a long time.) -1 male Red-and Green Macaw named Greenwing(The Zoo give proper ownership of it to Barry.Sent home.) -1 male Sugar Glider named Caramel(Also from the Zoo with it giving ownership to Barry.Sent home.) -1 male ''Caudipteryx zoui named Bluelace (His current pet.) -1 male Darwinius masillae(Befriended.) -1 male Psittacosaurus named Redquill(Befriended.) Category:Staffs Category:Characters Category:Keepers Category:Animal Tranquilizers Category:Time Travellers